STPC01
is the 1st episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 734th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Hoshina Hikaru is a second-year middle school student who loves space! One night, as she was drawing some constellations, she met a mysterious fairy. She got warped to space for a little bit before waking up the next morning, thinking it was all a dream. But it wasn't so, so Hikaru proceeds to name the fairy "Fuwa". She meets two aliens: Lala and Prunce who came to Earth to find Fuwa but a bad alien, Kappard had followed them to get Fuwa first. But Hikaru transformed into the legendary warrior, Cure Star to protect Fuwa. Major Events *This episode marks the debut of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. *Hoshina Hikaru transforms into Cure Star for the first time. *This episode also marks the debut of Fuwa, Hagoromo Lala, Prunce, Kappard, Hikaru's mother Terumi, her grandparents Harukichi and Youko Hoshina, and Sorami Ryoutarou. Amamiya Elena and Kaguya Madoka also debut in a cameo appearance. *Some members of the Star Princesses (Aries, Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra & Capricorn) appear in Fuwa's dream, revealing that Fuwa was sent to Earth as their "last hope". *Fuwa turns Hikaru's notebook into the Twinkle Book. Synopsis One night, Hoshina Hikaru is in her room looking at the stars and drawing them in her notebook. Suddenly, she sees a shooting star and gets a vision of a mouse-like alien. Inspired, Hikaru connects the stars she drew with lines, creating her own constellation depicting the creature. The notebook then floats into the air and glows, and the creature comes out into the real world. She's an energetic animal with the ability to fly, and she only says, "Fuwa~!" Hikaru is shocked at first, but she quickly becomes ecstatic to see a real alien. The mouse then summons a star-shaped portal in Hikaru's room, sucking them both into space. Hikaru is amazed. Plus, she's magically able to breathe since the mouse is in her arms. As Hikaru is floating along, she sees a heart-shaped planet coated in darkness. However, before Hikaru can find out what exactly the planet is, she wakes up the next morning. At first, Hikaru thinks that the encounter with the mouse was a dream. Then, she sees the creature floating around in her room. The mouse flies out of Hikaru's window, and Hikaru immediately goes to chase after her. However, Hikaru is stopped by her stern grandfather, Harukichi, who wants to know why Hikaru isn't politely greeting him and is instead running off who knows where. To his dismay, Hikaru's mother and grandmother, Terumi and Youko respectively, are perfectly fine with Hikaru wanting to go outside, as they understand the energy that comes from having a wonderful dream. Youko even packs a lunchbox for Hikaru. Hikaru sets off on her bike and stops by a planetarium owned by an elderly friend of hers, Sorami Ryoutarou. He was the one who gave her the notebook she was drawing in last night. She asks if the notebook is magic, and he says that it's just an ordinary notebook she got so she could draw out her huge imagination. Hikaru then leaves to continue pursuing her mouse friend and bids farewell to Ryoutarou. Before long, Hikaru runs out of energy due to not eating breakfast and she has to take a break. She pulls a donut out of her lunchbox. The mouse then flies toward her, attracted by the donut. Hikaru teaches the creature some words, such as "Hikaru" and "donut", which the mouse echoes. Hikaru then feeds her the donut. She notes that the mouse is fluffy ("fuwafuwa") and decides to name her Fuwa. Fuwa is delighted by her new name. Fuwa then falls asleep on top of Hikaru and dreams about the Star Princesses, the people who sent her to Earth. Specifically, Taurus told Fuwa that she was their only hope. Fuwa then wakes up and senses that an alien spaceship is being chased by other, malevolent, ships. To rescue them, Fuwa opens another portal, enabling the spaceship to land on Earth. Out of the spaceship comes a humanoid alien suffering from motion sickness and a smaller, tentacled alien who speaks Japanese. At first, the two aliens are horrified to find that they've been discovered by a human, but they've calmed down a bit when it turns out that Hikaru is amazed by their presence rather than afraid. Hikaru tries to communicate with the aliens, but she finds that the humanoid alien speaks another language. Nonetheless, Hikaru is able to communicate her name to the alien, and she replies with her name, Lala. The other alien introduces himself as Prunce and says that he and Lala have been looking for a mouse-like creature. Hikaru shows him Fuwa and asks if she's the one they're looking for. Prunce is angered to find that Hikaru named her despite her already having a name: Spegasus Pulalan Mofpit Prinsewink. Hikaru says that Fuwa's real name is too long, and Fuwa is happy to be referred to as Fuwa. Prunce gives in. Then, the ships that were pursuing Lala and Prunce appear, and a green alien named Kappard emerges from one of them. Lala, Prunce, and Fuwa are scared, but Hikaru is overjoyed to see another alien. Due to a translator device around his neck, Kappard is able to speak in Japanese. He says that his organization, the Notraiders, aim to take Fuwa and use her power to conquer the universe. Lala and Prunce take Fuwa aboard their ship and flee for safety. As they go into space, they seem to have escaped the Nottoraiders. They're then shocked to notice that Hikaru snuck aboard the spaceship before they took off. Shortly, the Nottoraiders catch up with the ship. They blow a hole in the ship's window, causing the air to be sucked out into the vacuum of space. When Fuwa is sucked out, Hikaru jumps after her despite a warning from Prunce. Prunce then inflates himself to plug the hole in the window, keeping some of the air from leaving. Just like in her dream, Hikaru can breathe in space when she holds Fuwa. Kappard tells Hikaru to give Fuwa up because he needs her power. Hikaru protests that Fuwa is not an item and that she will protect her. This determination causes a Star Color Pen and a Star Color Pendant to appear in front of Hikaru. She inserts the pen into the pendant and finds herself transforming in an involuntary song and dance. In the end, Hikaru has transformed into a legendary Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Star. Star is shocked at first, but she quickly gets her bearings together. As this happens, numerous suited Notraider minions, called Nottorei, charge her. Star finds that she's summoning star-shaped platforms to jump from, allowing her to move in the zero-gravity environment of space. Helping matters is that Star doesn't need Fuwa to survive in space now that she's in Pretty Cure form. She is easily able to combat the Nottorei by powering up her punches with smaller versions of the star-shaped platforms. Kappard goes against her using his sword and is a bit tougher to defeat. However, Star is able to perform a powerful attack called Star Punch. Kappard is overwhelmed by this attack, so he teleports away before it defeats him. Fuwa and Hikaru board the ship, and they, Lala, and Prunce are happy to have succeeded. Hikaru thanks the other three and holds Lala's hands, telling her that she'd like to become her friend. Fuwa then kisses the girls' hands, enabling Hikaru and Lala to communicate with each other. Fuwa is then tired, so she transforms Hikaru's notebook into a magical book called the Twinkle Book and goes inside of it to sleep. They don't have long to celebrate this, however, as the ship is badly damaged and is falling back towards Earth. Two humans, Amamiya Elena, and Kaguya Madoka, see this and confuse it for a shooting star. The episode ends with the spaceship crashing into a mountain. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains * Kappard * Nottorei Secondary Characters *Hagoromo Lala *Amamiya Elena *Kaguya Madoka *Hoshina Terumi *Hoshina Harukichi *Hoshina Youko *Sorami Ryoutarou *Star Princesses (flashback) Trivia *A free DVD with background info, toy advertisements, and a dance lesson was again given away at toy stores. To receive it, customers had to say the code word (Fuwa) shown at the end of the first episode. *A title card wasn't used in this episode. *This is the third season to introduce no monster in the first episode preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Constellation Fortune Telling *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs. Errors *During Cure Star's transformation, her sock appears twice. It first appears along with her shoes. In the next shot, it disappears and is created when her dress appears. The next episode corrects this by only having her sock appear when her dress appears. Gallery :Main Page: STPC01/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes